Songs of the Heart
by blackangel1122
Summary: This story will revolve around the time when both Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno are in their nineteens. Ryoma being a famous pro tennis player and Sakuno, guess what, is one of the famous teen singers in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**Songs of the Heart**

Ryoma X Sakuno

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the story. There.

**Summary: **This story will revolve around the time when both Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno are in their nineteens. Ryoma being a famous pro tennis player and Sakuno, guess what, is one of the famous teen singers in Japan.

**Recommendation: **I would highly recommend that you listen to the song so you would know what mood this story is reflecting. :)

**

* * *

**

**  
Song # 1: **_**Shimauma no Yoru**_

_  
Suii roma raika bippinaba_

_Suii tesuta raika rinkinrinkin_

_Pichipichi ni hajiki souna botan_

_Amai kumo ga oyugo asa_

_Hitotsu futatsu itsuitsu mutsu tokeru hime ringo_

_Koko sa doko yo koko dane soko_

_Tsuki ga warau yo_

_Kudaranai ima zenkai no kimi wa_

_Mizu iru no toki de kirakira no umi wo mawaru_

_Suii hapii raika sumairi kyandii_

_Suii suiitai raika ruushiruushi_

_Dokidoki to koware sou na rubii_

_Amai hane ga chiru no sora_

_Hitotsu futatsu nanatsu yatsu chigereru pinku_

_Mite yo miru no miru yo minai himawari kieta_

_Utareta ashita zenkai no kimi wa_

_Oriibu shizume kirakira no michi odoruyo_

_Suii sutaa raika yuu en mii_

_Suii hanii raika wi rabuu foaebaa_

_Wakuwaku no mi no naru ki hora_

_Amai niji wo musubu yume_

_Sweet cloud like a orenji no rara noborenai asahi chigireteku_

_Shimauma no yoru_

_Sweet aroma like a big peanut bar_

_Sweet taste like a rinkinrinkin_

_Pichi pichi ni hajiketobu botan_

_Amai kumo ga oyugo asa_

_Sweet happy like a smily candy_

_Sweet sweet time like a lucy lucy_

_Doki doki to koware sou na rubii_

_Amai hane de tobou yo_

_Sweet starlight like a you and me_

_Sweet honey like a "We love forever"_

_Waku waku no mi no naru ki hora_

_Hikaru kimi wo mita_

_Egao afureru tsuzuite ikuyo te wo tsunagou_

Her face was as bubbly as the song. I saw him secretly smiling behind his white Fila cap. I can't believe it. Echizen Ryoma smiled on his first day back in Japan. That was really something.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Please do take note that blackangel1122 (that's me) is a sucker for reviews. Please do leave a review if you feel like doing so. Please leave a review, not just here but on my other stories. Onegai~

owari~


	2. Chapter 2

**Songs of the Heart**

Ryoma X Sakuno

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the story. There.

**Summary: **This story will revolve around the time when both Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno are in their nineteens. Ryoma being a famous pro tennis player and Sakuno, guess what, is one of the famous teen singers in Japan.

**Recommendation: **I would highly recommend that you listen to the song so you would know what mood this story is reflecting. :)

* * *

**Song # 2: **_**Sore Ga Ai Deshou**_

"Ochibi!" a voice shouted out to us. We turned around to see who was it that was calling him. Two guys were running towards us. One is a red-haired guy and the other, a porcupine-headed guy. I became alert.

"Kikumaru-senpai. Momo-sempai." the teenager beside me said. The red-haired guy glomped my boss.

"Echizen, you've grown taller!" the other guy complimented, then pinched my boss's cheeks. I almost let out a chuckle, yet opted not to. My boss is predictable, and compliments about his height is not a compliment.

"Momo-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, let go!" Ryoma asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Please let go of him." I interrupted. They both let go of the kid.

"We've come to pick you up." The guy questioned answered. "And what's with the attitude? Are you going to introduce us to your friend or not?"

My boss looked at me. I smiled uneasily.

"This is Naoi." my boss introduced me. "My all-around personnel."

The two guys stared at me. After a moment of silence, they bombarded me with questions.

"Are you Japanese?"

"Hai."

"Bilingual?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"20."

"How long have you been with Ochibi?"

"Five years."

"Are you a girl?"

My boss chuckled. I felt the vein in my head pop. I looked at my outfit. Oh, curses. I was wearing a baby blue tee, but that is underneath my baggy sweater, paired with a pair of cargo pants. My hair was tied up underneath my black cap. I do look like a guy.

"Yes."

"What?!"

o0---0o

We stepped out of the cab in front of a sushi house.

Kawamura's Sushi House.

After the airport incident, we were led by the two guys to a waiting taxi. It was supposed to be Nanako-san who will pick us up at the airport but, as these two punks explained, she needs to go to Osaka so she asked Ryoma's friends to replace her. I examined the place.

"Let's go!" my observations was interrupted by Kikumaru-kun.

"Echizen! Welcome back." There were a lot of people present there. All of them are guys.

"Sit here." they lead us to the empty seats. "The Kawamura Sushi House is especially booked for today's event. Your Welcome Back Party!"

"Listen up, guys." Kikumaru-kun took everyone's attention. "Aside from our guest of honor, Echizen Ryoma, we also have here his personal assistant. This girl here is Ayesagawa Naoi."

"Girl?!" I heard most of them whisper. "I thought, she's a guy."

'These bastards!' I smiled sarcastically. "Hajimemashite, minna."

They ate and drank. The sushi was delicious. My boss must have missed everything here in Japan. He competed with Momoshiro-kun in eating the sashimi. There was also this weird guy who was eating wasabi rolls. Then another weird guy who was drinking a gross-colored juice he calls 'Aozu'. There was a unibrowed blabbermouth. A guy who kept on hissing and bickering with Momoshiro-kun. Another guy who voice out worries on even the most trivial things. Then the stoic captain. There are lots of guys who are not weird, too.

We had finished eating and the guys are talking now. They've been updating Ryoma, but I doubt my boss is interested. Maybe on some but not all.

Then we heard a phone ringing. A guy named Horio answered his call.

"Hello?" the voice on the next line was so loud. But I can't make out the words being said. "You're so annoying. Hai. Hai."

"I could guess that it's Tomoka-chan." The guy named Kachiro said.

"Yeah. Only she could talk as loud as that on the phone."

"What was it, Horio?"

"She told me to watch Music Channel right now."

"Doushite?" asked Oishi-kun.

"Ryuzaki will launch her new album today. She's going to perform the carrier single of the album at Music Channel."

"Really?" Kikumaru-kun excitedly asked. "I love Sa-chan! Takashi, hayaku! Hayaku! Turn on the tv."

"Mitte, it's Sakuno!" It was just in time for the said performance.

Matte. It was the singer on the airport's flatscreen tv. The one with the jolly face. I looked at Ryoma. I was dismayed. It was the pokerface again. And here I thought I will see another new expression on that brat's face!

"Minna-san, konbanwa!" the girl said. Her voice was smooth. "Ryuzaki Sakuno desu. I'm gonna sing the carrier single of my album Love Tracks. This song is entitled Sore ga Ai Desshou."

_Tatoeba ne namida ga_

_Koboreru hi ni wa_

_Sono senaka wo_

_Hitorijime shitaikedo_

"Gosh, so nice." I heard one guy say.

"Yeah, every song of hers was a hit. This one will be of no exception."

_Yashashisa ha tokidoki_

_Zankoku dakara_

_Motomeru hodo_

_Kotae wo miushinau_

_Ameagari no machi_

_Niji ga mieru nara_

_Ima arukidasou_

_Nani ka ga hajimaru_

"Tomoka made a great job in composing the song, too." Horio chipped.

"Eh?" Kawamura-kun reacted. "Tomoka wrote the song?"

"Yup." Horio replied. "Every song on the new album was her composition. Sakuno refused to sing the songs made by her previous compositor, so the management hired a new one. It was on Sakuno's recommendation that Tomoka got the job."

"Hn." my boss suddenly said. "She must be so famous now. She can fire and hire anyone she wants."

"Eh, interested?" Momoshiro teased. "The once young love. Tsk. Tsk. love."

_Kimi ga iru kara_

_Asu ga aru kara_

_Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara_

_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru_

_Sore ga ai desshou_

_Namida no kazu no_

_Itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara_

_Sukitooru sono me no naka ni_

_Tashika na imi wo sagashite_

_Egao mitsuketai_

'Young love? Really? My boss's young love? I really should dig deeper into this.' I smirked. When I looked at my boss, he was glaring daggers at me. He had caught me smirking. That only means two things. One, I should not, could not, and must not tell his father about this. And two, mind my own business.

Ryoma glared at Momoshiro, too. But, the guy must be too dense to notice or he must be too used to it already.

_Nani mo iwanai de mo_

_Konna kimochi ga_

_Kimi no mune ni_

_Tsutawareba ii no ni_

_Sukoshizutsu machi ha_

_Iro wo kaeru kedo_

_Hora_

_Omoide ga mata hitotsu fueta_

"She's not just famous." Fuji-kun spoke. "She's a sensation. A diva, some might say."

"Speaking of which," Oishi-kun joined in. "you were hired by her agency once, right? To take photos of her?"

"Hai." the guy confirmed, with a creepy smile. He took out some samples. "It's a limited edition. Want one, Echizen?"

The photos were all the singer's. I look at my boss. It really seems that he doesn't care. I sighed. I look at some of the photos that were passed on to me. The girl is really cute. She can sport any hairstyle. Braids, ponytail, pigtail, and bun. She looks good on all the outfits, too.

_Kimi no kotoba no_

_Hitotsu hitotsu wo_

_Ima ha dakishimerareru kara kitto_

_Futari de_

_Kasaneatte iku_

_Sore ga ai desshou_

_Dare mo shiranai_

_Ashita ga matte iru to shite mo_

_Daijoubu mou nakanai de_

_Kimi to te to te wo tsunaide_

_Aruiteku zutto_

"Wow, she really looks great."

"I heard she's gonna perform on Seigaku's Homecoming Party."

"Speaking of the party, Echizen, Momo, Kaidoh, it would be better if you guys could come." Inui-kun jived in.

"Demo, isn't that party only for your batch, Inui-sempai?" Kaidoh asked.

"Daijoubo!" Kikumaru hyperly answered. "It's gonna be the revival of the Seigaku's Greatest Tennis Team!"

_Futo shita_

_Shunkan_

_Tsunoru kimochi ja naku_

_Sukoshizutzu_

_Sodatete iku mono da ne_

_Aisuru kimochi ha_

"I'll definitely go!" Momoshiro chimed while Kaidoh just hissed.

"Hn." my boss replied.

_Kimi ga iru kara_

_Asu ga aru kara_

_Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara_

_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru_

_Sore ga ai desshou_

I choked at his reply. That means a yes. For five years of working for him I've noticed that when someone asks him a favor, 'hn' would mean yes. 'Yadda' would mean no. When 'hn' comes out, that would be a problem for me. It's because I am in charge of his daily schedule. And this self-centered kid is one busy athlete-slash-model-slash-endorser. Curses!

_Namida no kazu no_

_Itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara_

_Sukitooru sono me no naka ni_

_Tashika na imi wo sagashite_

_Egao mitsuketai_

'This brat!'

* * *

**Author's Note: **For those who doesn't know yet, the first song --- _Shimauma no Yoru_ --- is the character song of Haruhi in Ouran High School Host Club. The second song --- _Sore ga Ai Deshou ---_ is the song in Full Metal Panic. It's translated as "I guess that's love".

Anyways, reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Thanks!

Ja~


	3. Chapter 3

**Songs of the Heart**

Ryoma X Sakuno

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the story. There.

**Summary: **This story will revolve around the time when both Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno are in their nineteens. Ryoma being a famous pro tennis player and Sakuno, guess what, is one of the famous teen singers in Japan.

**Recommendation: **I would highly recommend that you listen to the song so you would know what mood this story is reflecting. :)

* * *

**Song # 3: **_**Houki Boshi**_

I stretched my arms up. It's twenty minutes past six, and this is our third day in Japan. Today is officially my boss's first working day and today is one hectic schedule. After thirty minutes, I'm ready.

I went to my boss's room next door. I am sure that the brat is yet to wake up. Of course, he's still a kid and he needs a lot of poking to wake up.

I was shocked upon opening the door. The arrogant prince is already awake and is currently facing his laptop. That's very, very, very rare.

I approached him. Better find out what's making this little devil show some miracle.

"Whatcha' doing?" I beamed. He immediately closed down his laptop. But not before I've seen what kept him busy. I laughed to myself.

"Nandemonai."

"You're searching for that singer's picture."

"Iie. Mail."

'Liar.' I said to myself. "You wouldn't find her picture in the internet no matter how you search. I believe Fuji-kun said that it's a limited edition."

He looked at me momentarily. "Che."

"You must get ready within thirty minutes." I informed him. I know this time the brat will listen to me. I have an ace up my sleeve. Victory will be mine!

"Yadda."

"You should be able to do your morning routines and eat a proper breakfast within that span of time. I'll be waiting at the car."

"Yadda."

"Ohoho." I laughed evilly. "I believe you would, young man. Ryuzaki Sakuno's limited edition photos are very beautiful. All of them."

I went out of his room. I didn't leave immediately, just to make sure that my subtle bribery worked. I heard rustling sounds. Ryoma's weakness, check!

* * *

"There's a lot of work you need to do today." I explained to him while driving. "You might ask why you're doing a lot of work when in fact you'll be staying here for three weeks, well young man, that is because I've cleared up most of your schedules for one week."

"Hn."

"I just had this hunch." I shrugged. "I just knew you'll be doing a lot of incognito stuffs while your here in Japan. Mostly, on the Ryuzaki-sama part."

"You talk too much."

I snickered. This is going to be one of my fun times. I pulled over the parking lot of Fujitsu TV. Ryoma will be guesting at 'Good Morning, Japan'. Over the years of being on the entertainment industry, Ryoma had learned to speak long sentences. It's just one of the very few progresses he made throughout the years.

"Ohayo!" the stage manager, Aikawa-san, greeted us. "We're very happy that you came, Echizen-san. We'll be starting within half an hour. Please prepare at your designated dressing room. Call us if you need anything."

The studio was filled with busy crews setting up the whole set. The live audiences are also ready to go.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" I asked the kid.

"Hn."

"You're really making me nervous." I told him. Honestly, I feel jittery every time this kid does guestings, photo shoots, or commercials. He might offend someone unnecessarily.

"Why?"

"You're asking me?" I replied sarcastically. Then, a staff knocked on the door and told us that we are ready to go live.

"Remember," I said to him. "Speak more than you usually do. Got it?"

"Che."

I remained in front of the stage. The introduction part wasn't that long.

"Ladies and gentlemen, one of the most talented athletes Japan is proud of. Echizen Ryoma!"

Claps.

"Konnichiwa, Echizen-san."

"Konnichiwa."

"Viewers, for your satisfaction, Echizen-san here just came back from America after staying there for seven years. When did you arrive back here in Japan?"

"Three days ago."

"Is this for good?"

"It depends on the outcome of the things that I'm suppose to do here."

"Oh." The host chirped. "Mind if we ask what those 'things' are?"

"I'm not at the liberty to say it yet."

The audience let out a loud moan.

"Our audiences are very interested." The host smiled. "But we'll not go any further than what we've been told. We already know how famous he is. Winning the Grand Slam, French Open, and US Cup. His endorsements are internationally well-known ---Ponta, Fila, Japan Air, and a lot more. But we're not here to indulge in those details. We're here to know the past of the 'Prince'. You were twelve years old when you first came here in Japan, right?"

"Yes. My parents decided to come back here in Japan because they missed the place."

"So we heard. You went to Seishun Gakuen back then, right? And you were the very first freshman to ever become a regular in that school."

The crowd reacted with amazement.

"Hai."

"Who were your teammates back then?"

"I've been with Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Syuichiro, Fuji Syuusuke, Inui Sadaharu, and our buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Really?" the host exclaimed. "That's a power-packed team! Considering the Golden Pair, who had won a lot of tennis doubles tournament. And not only that, the names you mentioned are all tennis icons."

"I believe so, too. Everyone is good."

"If my memory serves me right, you guys won the National Tournament that year. And for the following years, Seishun Gakuen was always on par with Rikkaidai."

"Hai. Even though I only went there for a year, I am still one of the living proofs that Seigaku is an excellent training ground for tennis players."

"Ooh. We'll, Echizen-san, since this is your first TV appearance in Japan we've made a surprise for you. Ladies and gentleman, let's watch this."

Then a video documentary played on the screen. The people who were in the video are Ryoma's acquaintances and friends. There's his old teachers, Nanako-san, tennis team members, and even his friends. A group greeting was shown with Tezuka-kun and the rest. They were all giving messages.

"Anou~" Then a familiar voice took my attention spoke in the camera. I saw a hint of surprise in Ryoma's face. But that was for a brief moment. "Ohayou, Ryoma-kun. Omedetto gozaimashita. If you have forgotten me already, it's Ryuzaki Sakuno desu. I am Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter. Eto, they actually found out that I am your previous classmate."

She chuckled. She was nervous and blushing. Kawaii~

"Me and Tomo-chan are always supporting you. Congratulations on what you've accomplished and still do your best in the future."

End of documentary.

"Wah, so you were classmates with the teen idol Ryuzaki-san? Were you close back?"

"I don't know."

The host chuckled in surprise. "What's with that?"

"Really, I don't know. Back then, I was busy with the tennis team and school and stuffs that my memories all got mixed up. Gomen~"

'Liar.' I said to myself.

"Don't mind. Don't mind." The host dismissed the subject. The show would be almost over, they need to wrap up. "We'll be expecting a lot from you while you're here in Japan, Echizen-san. Ladies, feel very lucky that one of the most sought-after bachelors is here. You might not know, but you might get to see him in your area one of these days. Furthermore, gents, the legend is here!"

"So sad to say but we have to say goodbye. Echizen-san, you might want to plug or greet or say something?"

"Hai." Ryoma spoke. "If you guys want to know my latest projects or next guesting, visit my website, .com. Thank you for having me live on your show. Arigatou."

"The pleasure is ours." The host replied. "Now, guys and gals out there, thanks for watching this show. Here's Ryuzaki Sakuno, warming your morning with her song 'Houki Boshi'. 'Good morning, Japan' signing off."

_Yozora wo miage hitori_

_Houki boshi ho mita no_

_Isshun de hajikete wa_

_Kiete shimatta kedo_

It's a wrap. The singer wasn't actually there, but a prerecorded video was playing. I really don't know if it's coincidence or serendipity that this Ryuzaki girl always crosses my boss' path. Anyway, I'm ready to go to the next location. This brat hates staying at a place where there's a lot of cameras.

_Anata no koto omou to_

_Mune ga itaku naru no_

_Ima sugu aitai yo _

_Dakedo sora wa tobetai kara_

_Moshi atashi ga_

_Houki boshi ni nareta naraba_

_Sora kakenuke tonda iku_

_Donna _

_Atashi ta ga kite mo _

_Kono omoi wa tsuyoi_

_Dakara houki boshi zutto_

_Kowarenai yo_

"Let's go."

"Let's stay here a minute." Ryoma said. "I'm hungry. Buy me some food."

I glared at him. "That's why I told you to eat your breakfast properly! Mattaku! Stay here. I'll go buy some bread."

_Ama ga futte iyada to_

_Boyaiteita toki ni_

_Anata ga ee itta koto _

_Ima demo oboeteru_

_Ama no ato no yozora ha_

_Kirei ni hoshi ga deru_

_Sore wo kangaeru to _

_Ame mo suki ni nareru yone to_

_Moshi atashi ga_

_Houki boshi ni nareta naraba_

_Afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo_

_Kanashii toki _

_Yozora miru anata ga_

_Egao ni naru youni motto_

_Kagayakitai_

'This girl really has a nice voice.' I thought while walking back to the set. I've bought him some bread and an onigiri for myself. "No wonder she's been called a diva."

_Anata ha itsumo hitori_

_Nanika to tatakatteru_

_Soba ni iru koto shika_

_Atashi ni ha dekinai kedo_

_Moshi atashi ga_

_Houki boshi ni nareta naraba_

_Sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto_

_Kanarazu todoku _

_kono isshun no hikari de_

_Anata no ima terashi sora wo meguruo_

_Atashi ga_

_Houki boshi ni nareta naraba_

_Kitto soba ni ite ageru_

_Donna toki mo_

The song ended.

"Here." I gave him the bread. "I guess it's okay to eat here. It won't be until thirty minutes that we are needed at the next schedule."

"Daijoubo." He said, walking away. "I'll eat it on the way."

"What?! Demo--- Matte!" I ran after him, carrying his bags. "Mattaku, what's with him?"

* * *

**A/n: **Let me recommend it to you to listen to the song "Houki Boshi". It's a song by Younha. And please let me remind you to leave reviews. I'm a pitiful writer who criticisms because I suck. Joudan!

Anyway, please leave your reviews or what you think of this. Also, my other stories are waiting for your attention.

Expect more updates from me.

Ja~


End file.
